Back from war
by Wr1
Summary: There's an assault course happening in Waterloo Road. Troops from the army devise it and is there a surprise for a certain headmistress?


**_I got inspired from another fic that sadly can't be viewed now because the forums have closed down. So this is just a one shot that wouldn't leave my mind I just had to write it._**

"So, dinner time today pupils who have taken sport as an A level option will be going up against some members of the army in an assault course. I need volunteers from the staff to take part as well," Rachel announced as she stood in front of the staff in the staff room.

Immediately a few shook their heads with mumbled apologies and excuses as Rachel rolled her eyes,"c'mon guys I'm taking part," she tried to persuade them.

"Alright I'll do it," Tom and her deputy Chris volunteered at the same time as she smiled at them thankfully.

"If Mr Clarkson can do it with dodgy knees then I'm sure a few more of you can. Steph? Matt?" She asked turning to the pair of gossipers.

"No. No way," they answered immediately as Rachel sighed.

"We will be watching though," Matt told Rachel as she brought her hand up to her temples. This day couldn't get any worst.

"Ok drastic times call for drastic measures," she whispered to herself and it was better than offering a pay rise,"the next person who agrees will get a bottle of whatever alcohol they wish," with that many hands shot up but Davina's was the first. Even Grantley's hand shot up into the air.

"Thank you. So we've got me, Tom, Davina and Chris. I'm hoping the rest of you turn up to show your support," and with that Rachel exited the staff room.

Eddie, her husband had video called her last night. Eddie was away serving in Afghanistan and had been for the past eight months. His time was closely coming to an end. Well it was supposed to be coming to an end in a couple of weeks but he had called her last night and said he didn't know when he would be home and that had broken her heart.

No one in the school knew she was in a relationship, let alone married. Eddie wasn't there when she finally begun at Waterloo Road and no conversation had required for her to mention him.

Weaving through the students Rachel made her way towards the playground. Getting towards the doors she sighed. Why were pupils so nosy? There was a large group crowded around the the two army trucks.

"Ok guys get out of the way! Let them through!" And with that the teenagers separated as a few soldiers walked through, shaking her hand as greeting a few recognising her as she smiled politely.

"Rachie!" Oh God she knew that voice. Ignoring the questioning glances she lifted her eyes to meet the man running towards her with a smile on his face.

"Sam. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She questioned as he scooped her up into a massive hug, ruffling her hair a bit. Sam was Eddie's best friend and best man at their weddings and therefore enjoyed winding her up. He'd recently retired from going out to service and was now doing events for schools in local areas and Eddie was planning on doing the same. Although he left a few weeks after Eddie had been deported.

"I didn't know you worked here," he told her and she knew everyone was eaves dropping.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," she replied cheekily as he nudged her. When the bell went Rachel shouted,"I'll see you all in assembly. C'mon in you go!" The teenagers groaning as they reluctantly entered the building.

"How are you?" Sam questioned seriously as Rachel shrugged. A few of the soldiers had made their way into the hall already.

"Coping. How was he when you left?" Rachel asked as they paused in front of the doors. The soldiers were sitting on the edge of the stage and Rachel could hear the footsteps of teachers and pupil coming nearer.

"Missing you like hell but otherwise he's coping," he said truthfully as Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat. Nodding her head she opened the assembly door as Sam noted the closure of that conversation and went to join his colleagues sitting on the stage, Rachel standing in front of them.

"Two rules. No embarrassing me and no swearing," she said turning around to them as they nodded their heads. Well all but Sam who smirked back at her in reply.

Standing in front of the slowly filling hall Rachel watched as each teenager took a seat and the teachers taking their seats in front on the right. Turning to look at the soldiers who by now were standing with straight backs and arms next to their sides behind her.

"Settle down!" Rachel managed to instruct of the chatter.

"God you can shout," Sam muttered underneath his breath as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Samuel," she smirked back as Sam groaned but didn't move from his position. The hall had now descended into silence as Rachel put her hands together and started to address the audience in front of her.

"As you can see there are some soldiers are in the school. I want you to treat them with respect and be polite. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask them they will answer. Although no inappropriate questions," at that half of the hall groaned, including Sam.

"You spoil all the fun, Rachie," Sam exclaimed as the hall giggled like little children at the nickname.

"What did I say Samuel?" With that Sam shrunk back and held his hands up in surrender," anyway the reason that these men and child are here is because A level sport pupils are going to go up against them in an assault course," at that 'who are ya's?' Started up along with raucous cheering,"some teachers are going to take part..."

"Are you miss?" Donte shouted out as Rachel chuckled.

"Yes I am," she nodded as another smirk formed on Sam's face,"and so is Mr Clarkson, Miss Shackleton and Mr Mead. It's going to happen dinner time on the field so come and show some support."

"Miss Mason's going to need it," Sam teased.

"I've been trained."

"I bet you have," Sam said cheekily back with a wink as Rachel blushed a crimson red before dismissing the hall. Bewildered staff and pupils leaving the hall in one big sea of people.

"C'mon kids it's not that hard!" Sam shouted as the teenagers went through some rigorous exercise.

"Maybe you're being a bit harsh on them," Rachel informed him as she popped up by his side, watching as the teens did push ups under the shouts of the other soldiers.

"Tell me if you had the chance to be in my position you wouldn't make them work," he Sam said and he knew he had won by the slight smirk appearing on Rachel's lips.

"It does look like fun...but maybe go a little easier on them," she said with a shrug as Sam sighed. Maybe going full pelt was a bit harsh.

"Ok guys well done. Go and have a break," he shouted as the teens slumped to lie on the grass, face down as they breathed deeply.

"Is this what the training is like?" Dom wheezed as he slightly lifted his head up from the grass before letting it fall back down with a thud.

"It's harder," one of the soldiers replied as they handed out bottles of water which were poured over heads and downed in seconds.

"I didn't sign up for this when I took this option," Danielle complained as Rachel helped her to stand.

"Go and have a long lunch and be ready for the assault course. 1:30 on the dot," Rachel instructed them as they slowly and surely got up from their positions, dragging their feet along as they struggled up the steps and nearly fell into the door.

"I think we worked them too hard," Sam sighed as the soldiers around them gave mumbled agreements with a too right you did from Rachel as she walked up into the school.

"So how do you know her?" Hugo one of the soldiers questioned Sam as they begun to set up the assault course.

"Eddie Lawson's wife," he replied as Hugo's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"That's his wife?" He questioned astonished as he received a nod from Sam,"never thought she'd look like that."

"Yeah well Eddie's full of surprises."

"Ready?" Sam questioned the four teachers as they looked down at their jumpsuits with disgust.

"I'll be out in a minute," Rachel sighed as she walked around to sit behind her desk.

Putting her head in her hands she took a deep breath, one hand moving to retrieve her engagement and wedding ring that was around her necklace. Twisting the two bands around her thumb and forefinger she sighed, before placing them back to hide under her top. When she lifted her head Sam was there in the doorway ready to give her a hug.

"C'mon Rachie let's going to show them what you're made of," Sam whispered in her ear as Rachel nodded her head. Pulling away she smiled.

"If you call me Rachie one more bloody time I'll show you what I'm made of," and with that she put her head teacher mask on and went to stand next to the other three teachers and the pupils on the field.

"Why did I agree to this?" Davina moaned as the teens giggled.

"The promise of alcohol," Rachel reminded her as she stood in front of the group. Teenagers already beginning to crowd around them as they watched on in interest, mobile phones already being pulled out of their pockets.

"Right guys. Sam's going to pair you up against people and then we'll begin. Remember the teachers haven't had any practice today. Waterloo Road teachers v staff v The Military," she informed them as they cheered ready for a bit of competition.

"Right so firsts first who wants to go against Miss Mason?" And with that a round of hands shot up into the air. They really didn't know what they were up against,"your pick Miss."

"Hmm..I pick Bolton," and with that Bolton smirked, he thought he was in for an easy ride.

"You two last then."

"Ready Bolton?" Rachel asked as they got ready at the starting line an even bigger crowd surrounding them now. Sam was smiling and Rachel had no clue why. Deciding to ignore it she continued to prepare.

"Bring it on," was his reply. None of the teachers had done well. Davina had failed when it came to the crawling under a rope, Tom had failed when it came to hurdling over the six foot wall and Chris had failed after tripping over a tyre.

"C'mon Rachel!" The teachers screamed. No pressure then. Taking a deep breath she sprinted as she heard Sam say go.

Sprinting faster than Bolton she made it past the tyres,under the net, across the beam, hurdled over the wall, climbed the rope and slid down the slide on her feet as she skidded through the tube and made it past the finishing line. Bolton gaping from the bottom of the slide as the teachers screamed in delight and the teenagers stood gob smacked. They were not expecting that from their headmistress.

"Rachie!" Sam exclaimed.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist and lifting her from the ground as they spun her around she shouted," Sam let me go!" Only to be stopped in front of Sam himself who was beaming.

"It's not me."

Immediately she spun around to face the culprit, her eyes watering and a hand flying to her mouth. Stood with a watery smile in front of her was Eddie. His army bag at his feet as he stood tall and proud in his uniform, the beret on his head. Teenagers wondering who the hell the stranger was but knew he had just come home from war.

"Eddie?" She whispered astonished as his face broke out into a massive grin.

"Honey I'm home," he said in a joking way as Rachel chuckled.

As quickly as he had said it her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him as if her life depended on it. His arms coming to wrap around her waist as they forgot about their surroundings.

"What the f-?" Many students and teachers exclaimed as they turned to face each other before turning back to the display.

Removing her right arm she tugged at her necklace, the chain breaking and dropping to the ground as she placed her engagement and wedding rings back on her left hand, still kissing Eddie.

"God I missed you," Rachel mumbled against his lips as the wolf whistling, cat calling and the get in there miss came into her hearing.

"Missed you too," Eddie smiled as he looked down at her.

"Lying bloody prat," Rachel giggled as Eddie smirked a triumphant grin.

"But you love me for it," he prodded as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes I love you."

"Love you too," Eddie smiled as the staff had now encircled them with the teenagers.

"Told you she was in a relationship!" She heard Steph shout to Matt as she rolled her eyes at Eddie who laughed and tucked a stray strand of hair away from face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I take it that that's Steph," he said knowingly as he gave a little wave towards her.

"You guessed correctly," she smiled as she gave him another quick kiss.

"So Mr Lawson did Mrs Lawson keep your reputation in tack?" Sam questioned loudly as the audience gaped. Rachel was married!

"She always does," he smiled before picking her up along with his bag, dumping his beret on her head as she giggled, hiding her head in his jacket.

"Edward Lawson! Put me down!" Rachel squealed hitting his chest as the staff smiled at the relaxed side of Rachel.

"Nope," and with that he carried her through the crowd and towards her car. Teenagers and staff laughing and slightly disgusted about what they were going home early for.


End file.
